Breathless
by JendallRush
Summary: The guys get the opportunity of their lives. But something goes terribly wrong. Who will fall? What memories will it bring back? For Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**  
**Here's a Kendall-centric/angsty story for ya!**  
**Hope you like it!**

**And before you start reading...I want to ask you a question.**

**So I have to write a story for spanish class. (not about BTR T-T ) **  
**And I'm not so sure of what I should write. Just a little 3 pages thingy.**  
**And since this is my first time writing a story for the teacher I have now...I want to give a very good first impresion...you know...**

**Anyways I do have some ideas of what to write...but I'm not sure.**  
**IDEAS I HAVE ALREADY:  
**  
**-The story of a person being told by someone else. It's about a men/women who is good in life. But sometimes, bad things happen to good people. So he/she gets murdered at the end. It turns out the person who told the story is the murderer.  
**  
**-A boy with a disease that worries about what would happen to his family if he die, instead of worrying about himself.**

**-A women who finds a dog, who turns out to be of a man. She and the man become friends, and even start to fall in love. The women wanted the dog for company, safety and to feel needed. She already felt a connection with that dog. The man wanted it for the same reasons, but would end up treating him the right way, not taking care of him. The man, is bad. Part of the mafia. But the women is oblivious to all of this. So they also get a close relationship. At the end, when they have to decide who will stay with the dog, they fight, hate each other. The dog dies. The man goes to jail and the women ends up in a mental hospital.  
**  
**-A woman, a painter has an exhibition. And there's one painting that tells the tragic story of the twin towers. When she lost her husband and son. At the end, it is revealed that the narrator is the son's ghost.**

**-The ideas you guys give me...  
**

* * *

The guys walked in the building. They were just so excited, that non of them could stop jumping up and down. I t was until Gustavo told them to, when they tried to look more calmed than they actually were.

But who wouldn't be excited of getting an interview with the best magazine in the states?

AND for getting to do a duet with Selena Gomez. That was just way too amazing for them to hold it in.

When they walked through the main floor a women greeted them.

"Hello, welcome. Thank you so much for coming." She started to say.

The guys were about to say things like: "_You_ thank _us_? _We_ want to thank _you_! This is the most amazing thing ever!" and "Selena Gomez is amazing! And so hot! And-"

But Gustavo and Kelly gave them warning looks. So they decided just to smile, nod and let Gustavo and Kelly do the talking.  
Normally, they wouldn't accept that. The would fight for their right to speak up their minds. But, if it meant putting the chance of meeting Selena Gomez, they would keep their mouths shut till the end of the world. Because, like it was said before, Selena was hot in the guys' opinion.

Lost in their own thoughts to remain silent, they boys just followed the lady to were she took them.

"Okay boys. You must wait here." she pointed towards a waiting room."Selena should be here in any moment."

They happily entered to the waiting room.  
Once they were shure the lady was gone, they guys closed the door behind them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE SINGING WITH SELENA GOMEZ!" Carlos yelled.

The other three nodded. "I know!" Answered James.

They started fixing their hair, cloths...  
hey wanted to make shure everything was just fine when they met Selena.  
_Everything._

After what seemed an eternity, Logan spoke up.

"Maybe we should go and talk to the woman. You know, ask her what are we supposed to do."

The other zombified members of big time rush nodded their head weakly. They were all sweaty.  
It was getting really hot in there.

Logan stood up and went for the door. He tried to open it but failed. He tried again. And again.

"Guys..."

He tried again.

"What?" Asked Kendall.

"I can't open the door" He said a little nervous.

James walked up to him.

"Let me try."

He tried and tried, but nothing happened. It wasn't locked, they would've heard that. So it must had gotten stuck.

"It's completely stuck." James said.

Carlos, Logan and James started to worry.

Kendall, in an attempt to calm them spoke up.

"Hey guys. let's look for other exit."

They all nodded.

"Look, this one's open"

He opened the door at the end of the room. But it only led to a hall.

"Hey guys, don't you smell like...someting's..." Carlos started to say. But their attention was soon caught by the locked door, which turned on fire.

"...BURNING!" Carlos ended.

Kendall lookes¿d at the guys, taking his role as the leader.

"Okay let's go through that hall way. It must lead us somewhere."

They all ran through the door. Leaving Kendall at the end and James at the front.

Kendall started to slow down. His breaths were more and more heavy.

He coughed. "G-Guys..." He said in a shaky voice, stopping completely now.

There was no answer. "G-Guys!" He said a bit louder.

He coughed and coughed. His used the wall to hold on, so he wouldn't fall.

Everything was turning blurry. He coughed and coughed more. Everything sounded so distant. And he felt more hot. The fire was definitely getting close.  
Then he heard footsteps getting closer.  
He could hardly make out the figures of the guys standing right in front of him.

He couldn't take it anymore and fell down to the floor, face up.

The guys all surrounded him. They all spoke at the same time, but what he could actually make out was very little. Fortunately it was all he needed to hear.

"Kendall, take deep breaths." Logan told him in a strong voice.

Kendall tried to take in air, but something didn't let him.

"I-I ca-an't.! He could finally make out.

James turned to Carlos. "Do you know where is his inhaler?"

Carlos shook his head in response.

James turned to Logan now. They had decided that just one would talk to him, so he could actually comprehend what they said.

"Buddy, do you have your inhaler?" He asked his friend in the floor.

Kendall shook his head.

Logan frowned. James told something to Carlos and he ran as fast as a lightning out of their sight.

"Don't worry buddy. Help is coming." James assured him.

Kendall nodded, closed his eyes and tried to breathe. But he just ended up coughing more.

"Please stay awake Kenny." Was the last thing Kendall heard before getting consumed by unconsciousness.

* * *

**So...How was that?**  
**Did you like it?**  
**I was going to make it as a one-shot but then, I noticed it deserved to be longer if I was going to write the full plot. You know, with the ending and all.**  
**But it can also stay as a one-shot you know?**  
**So give me your thoughts and tell me what you think I should do to it.**  
**Review!**


	2. Big Rush To The Hospital

**Hey guys!**

**Okaaaaay because YOU asked for it!**

**here it is :D**

**The continuation yaaaaayyyyyy!**

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG.**

**But well, better late than never, right?**

**Hope it goes in the right way...**

* * *

"We need to take him." He heard a female voice say, maybe in a hurry.

"But-"

"No, she's right. James you go with Kendall, Carlos and I'll catch up later with you."

He recognized those voices.  
Those were Logan and Carlos. What was going on?

He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were way too heavy.

An oxygen mask was on his face. He felt everything moved. Was he in an ambulance?

"Don't worry sweetheart. You'll be okay, just rest." The female voice filled his ears.

Kendall merely nodded and went back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Is he really okay?" The nurse who had just talked with Kendall turned to his young friend.  
She could see he was worried. It was obvious in his eyes.

"I think we are on time. He'll be okay"

James sighed. He thought he was never going to go through that again. Kendall's last asthma attack had been 2 or 3 years ago.

When he was 14.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the abruptly way the ambulance stoped.

"We're here." The nurse said.

A bunch of people started to carry Kendall away and James started to panic. He couldn't le this happen again. If they took him away , he would probably not see him again and-

"He'll be okay. He's in good hands you just need to trust us...James?"

He nodded.

"My daughter and son are your fans." She said sweetly

All James could do was nod and try to breathe slowly, while the nurse took him to the waiting area.

* * *

James stood up for the tenth time since he arrived to the hospital. He, again, walked from side to side about five times and sat down.  
Once sitting down, he started to move his feet and hands. He could not stop moving. If he did, his mind would start working and thinking about the possibilities. He didn't want to know what those were.  
He tried to concentrate on the clocks tic.

_tic..._

_toc..._

_tic..._

_toc..._

tic...

It was killing him. What was taking them so damn long?

Where was Logan with Carlos?

Where was Kendall

Was he alright?

Did he-

_tic toc..._

_"Concentrate on the damn clock James, as if your life depended on it."_

He told himself.

But...then again. Where were Logan and Carl-

"James!" He heard someone yell. Thats was definitely Carlos' voice.

"Do you know anything?" Logan asked with concern.

It was obvious to hime that they were both thinking about the last time something like this happened.  
He could see that in their eyes. He knew that they were as worried as him, and because of that, he needed to calm them. But how? That was Kendall's job, afterall.

"No, I've been waiting here since a while ago." James answered. "Did you call mama Knight?"

Logan nodded.

"Is she ok?" James asked.

"As ok as she could be..."

James frowned at his friends answer. Were they being negative?

"Guys, Kendall needs our support. Being negative won't help _at all._"

Carlos and Logan looked at each other and then at James.

"Everything will be alright." James assured both them and himself.

They both nodded and lightly smiled. Kendall in this situation would probably make them laugh. But it was a nice try from James' part. Besides, he had no experience with this kind of things.

Last time this happened, it was Kendall's father who calmed everyone. But he wasn't here anymore.

"Kendall Knight." A nurse called.

All three of them rushed towards her and noddee their heads.

"Um..Well he is fine, but we need t talk to the parent or tutor." She explained. "I understand it's Mrs. Jennifer Knight?"

Carlos spoke up. "She is on her way right now, but is there any chance that we could see him?"

"Are you family?" She asked.

They looked at each pther before wildly nodding.

The nurse thought for a moment if she should believe them or not. But by the looks they had, if they were not family, they were as close as that.

"Come with me." She said, as she started walking through the hall.

And for the first time since they arrived, Carlos, Logan and James smiled. Then they walked behind her, hoping everything would be alright.

* * *

Annnndd that's it for now...I'm sorry I wanted it to be longer but...you know...destiny.

Actually it was stupid FF that 'accidentaly' erased like a fourth of what I actually had written. And I'm in a little rush right now.

But I hope that was good enough. Again I'm SO SO SORRY.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!  
I SWEAR I WON'T TAKE THAT LONG AGAIN!


	3. Flash Back Rush

**Helllooo everyone!**

**Sorry for last chapter...yeah I feel like I'm a bad person...T-T**

**So here's the next chapter for ****_Breathless._**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**And if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me! I love 'em!**

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

He heard a 'beeping' sound to his right.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

He slowly tried to open his eyes, but immediately regretted it.

The light hurt so much his eyes.

_Beep..Beep..Beep.._

The beeping sound was faster now. He knew this feeling. He knew that sound. Was he in a hospital?  
Not again...

"Calm down sweetheart everything's just fine." He heard a female voice to his left say, while she was injecting his arm with some sort of medicine. Or at least that's what he figured.

He felt a lot more relaxed after this, even though he had a stinging feeling were the injection had taken place.

"Your friends have waited for you, do you want to see them?"

Kendall couldn't really make out what had happened. Or why he was in a hospital, but he sure knew his friends were probably worried to death.

"Yeah..."

He opened his eyes to see the nurse smiling. She was really young to be a nurse, she had black, short hair and some deep blue eyes. Those eyes somehow comforted him.

"Okay, I'll bring them in." She said.

Kendall smiled back and rested his head on the pillow. Just a few minutes later his three knucklehead best friends rushed in the room, followed by the nurse. Kendall smiled to his friends, and in a swift look, he got to see that the nurse's name was Maria.

"Hey guys." He said before being hugged by three pairs of arms, with the caution needed, of course.

"Kendall, we were so worried..." Said Carlos, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine..." He then remembered smoke...and fire, "...Really."

He then remembered it all. Gustavo yelling at them, the doors, the fire, the smoke and fainting with his best friends doing everything they could to help. It was almost like last time. They must have worried a lot.

Logan, James and Carlos smiled at him.

"Thank God!" Said Logan.

And before anyone could say anything else, Gustavo, Kelly, Mamma K and Katie rushed in the room.

"Oh Kendall!" Mamma K said, as she gently hugged her son, followed by Katie.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kelly.

"What in the world happened?" Gustavo asked. Or yelled.

"Umm..well. I actually don't know." Kendall answered unsure.

"No one does. It's still a mystery what happened." Logan continued.

"I still can't understand it." Kelly sighed, taking a seat in the room.

"And how come I didn't know you were asthmatic!" Gustavo yelled.

Then the room was completely silent.

Kendall, who was sitting on the bed, scratched the back f his head.

"Well...you never asked..."

Gustavo received a warning look from Kelly, which told him to keep calm and let the boy rest.

He sighed. "Well whatever, you just better get well soon, dog."

And with that both, Kelly and Gustavo, walked out the room.  
Kendall couldn't help but too smile at this, it was one of the nicest things Gutavo had told him, after all.

"You should be leaving soon too." the nurse told everyone with an apologic look. "the doctor said he needs to rest."

They all nodded and started walking out the room, glancing at Kendall before exiting it.

"Take care big bro." Katie said while she hugged him.

"You too Katie-bug." He answered her. "And don't let mom worry, I'm perfectly fine."

She merely nodded.

Even though she was just about seven last time, she remembered well. And Kendall knew that.  
Kendall sighed as he noticed he was alone in the room again.  
As hard as he tried not to, he couldnt help remember what happened that time, when his dad was still around.

* * *

_"Wow guys! that was a great game!" Jennifer exclaimed._

_"Thanks Mamma Knight!" James answered._

_"Well, I propose we go to eat some ice cream to celebrate" Mr. Knight said._

_"I think it's a great idea!" Carlos said._

_"Agreed!" All three Logan, Kendall and James said._

_"Well then, I guess we have no option, right?" Joanna said._

_"Umm well I have to go to the office now." Brooke answered._

_"And I have to go pick up some stuff at my husband's office" Sylvia said._

_"Oh then, we can take them and you can catch up with us later." Jennifer said._

_"Alright then," Joanna kissed her son," we will see you later guys"_

_"Good job my boy, well, see you later," she waved everyone._

_"Let's go, to the Knight mobile!" Mr Knight screamed as he pointed to his car._

_The guys rushed into it while Jennifer took Katie's hand.  
In the car, the guys laughed along with Kaden Knight, Kendall's father._

_"You girls are really slow, you know." Kaden said._

_"No we are not! It's just that we didn't warm up, and the guys did!" Little Katie Knight exclaimed._

_Everyone laughed._

_"What's so funny?" She asked, annoyed._

_Kaden answered "Nothing sweetheart, it's just that that's a really smart argument you know..."_

_"So?"_

_"That you are six and still you say smart things like that all the time." He answered, while he drove._

_"Well, of course I'm smart. I mean, I'm your daughter." She said, "And I'm six and seven months by the way."_

_"Wow Katie, you sure are smart," Logan said, "Is there any way we can take some of your brain and give it to these two?" He pointed to James and Carlos._

_"Hey!" They both said._

_"No, I don't think so." She said, chuckling._

_Everyone was laughing, when they arrived the store._

* * *

__"If we had just stayed at the store." He thought to himself, before succumbing to sleep. _  
_


	4. Big Time Nurse

**Hey you guys! You've been amazing, you know?**

**Even though I took my time with the third chapter, you still reviewed and all.**

**I want to thank everyone who favorited and who follows this story.**

**It means a lot to me!**

**Thank you so much!**

**You really inspire me, thanks.**

**Now, you may read on...**

* * *

Kendall opened his eyes. He saw white and everything was too bright.  
He remembered he was in a hospital.  
Then, he tried to sit up, when a nurse came in.

"How are you feeling" Said Maria, the nurse, after she helped him up.

"I'm just a little tired, nothing to worry about..."

She looked into his eyes, she knew the look he had meant something else.

"Are you the same nurse..." He tried to ask, but wasn't really sure how to put it in a question.

"From back then?" She looked deeply into his eyes, filled with concern and sadness.

He nodded.

"Yes, I am..." She answered as she looked down at the floor, "You kids were so young I thought you'd probably not recognize me."

"Of course I do, you helped us a lot back then." He answered with a small smile.

"I was just doing my job," She answered, a little blushed," And besides, at first sight I didn't recognize you. You're so grown up, and your sister as well."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"And your friends haven't changed. They surely are like your brothers."

Kendall chuckled. "You bet they are. Sometimes they worry too much."

"Well," She said a little more serious,"they do have the right to worry as much as they do in this situation."

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"Not really, but it was enough to give the a heart attack, and you know well."

He looked down to the floor.

She walked to wards him to put a hand on his shoulder. "Just concentrate on getting well, and everything will get better." She smiled.

He grinned at her. "Thanks."

"There's nothing to take me for," She said as she walked towards the door, "And if you need anything else, just call me. By the way it looks you'll be out of the hospital in no time." She said as she exit the room.

"Oh, Maria..." He called out.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Just for the record, you weren't just doing your job. You did a lot more, thanks."

"Any time."

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

Logan went and opened it.

"Hi" He said, trying to look normal.

"Oh Logan, cut the act." Camille said.

"Camille!" Jo warned.

"I know something's wrong and he's already worried too much. Hiding it won't help _at all_ his mental and emotional state." She answered.

"And how do you know that...?" Logan asked, surprised.

"My aunt is a very good psychologist, and I've learned one or two things from her."

"Anyway, we are here because we heard you guy were in a fire. Are you all ok?" Jo asked.

Logan thought for a moment, looked inside the apartment, and then back at them.

"Why don't you come in and sit down first." He offered.

They went inside to see James' and Carlos' sitting on the couch with a sad and worried expression all over their face.

"Is everything ok?" Camille asked as they both sat down on the edge.

"Not really." Carlos answered.

"Let's start explaining from the begging, shall we?" Logan said.

"But, where's Kendall?" Jo asked, "Is he ok?"

James decided to explain this time.

"Kendall is in the hospital."

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Did he ever told you, he is asthmatic?" he asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Well, I guess you know that means the fire and smoke are really bad for him."

The girls nodded.

"While we were escaping the fire, he collapsed." Carlos said.

Jo covered her mouth and Camille held her arm in support.

"But he'll be okay. Don't worry."

"How are we supposed not to worry," Camille exclaimed.

"Are Katie and Mrs. Knight ok?" Jo interrupted.

"As ok as they can be."James said.

"You know, you were the one who told us to be optimistic, you know?" Carlos told James.

"Well, yeah but..."

"No buts, Carlos is right and you were right." Logan said.

"I guess."

"Is there any way we can see him?" Camille asked while Jo nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, but when can always talk to the nurse." James said.

"Yeah, she's really nice. I sorta feel like I know her." Carlos said.

"Yeah, me too." Logan answered.

"I can take you if you want, we wanted to go there, anyways."

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Knight and Katie standing on the hallway with the car keys in her hand.

"We would really appreciate it." Jo said.

"Then let's go." Katie said.

They all stood up and took their things, rushing towards the door.

"I miss my big brother already" She said.

While outside, the guys were walking a little behind to talk privately.

"Wasn't she the nurse from last time?" James asked.

"I thought that too, but why is she here?" Logan answered.

"I don't know, but I thinks it's good to have her take care of Kendall. Mostly when she already knows..." Carlos said.

They both smiled.

"I guess you're right Carlos." Logan said.

And little did they know, how good it was to have her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Is that supposed to be something to worry about?**

Maybe,

Maybe not.

Just take this early chapter as a gift.

**Don't forget,**

**Read and review... I don't ask you to favorite, because you probably don't like it that much.  
But I do ask if you can review, because that way, I know what I do wrong, what I do right.**

**So if you don't like something, tell me in a review. (nicely please)**  
**And if you do like it, then let me know!**

**Peace, Love and BTR!**


End file.
